


Security

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Storms, could be read as shyan, i wrote this in english class for a prompt, security + an image of lightning striking a windmill, so this happened, that was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Ryan and Shane are staying the night at a haunted windmill and get caught in a storm. Shane, somehow, falls asleep, leaving Ryan to fend for himself.





	Security

Thunder cracked and rolled across the sky with such ferocity it sounded like a beast of the night had charged forwards to descend upon its prey. Ryan shivered as the rain buffeted the creaking windmill he was in, the cold sharpness seeping through the cracks in the red rotting wood.

Coming here was a mistake, but with the storm swirling around Ryan and Shane’s only chance of shelter for miles, there was nothing they could do but sit and wait.

He pulled the bag tighter around himself. His friend lay inside his own sleeping bag a mere few inches away, snoring soundly. The soft rise and fall of his breathing was almost enough to distract Ryan from the sheer terror he felt gripping his whole body. _Almost._

Another flash of bright light flooded the room for the briefest of milliseconds, swiftly followed by a resounding crack that lasted for what felt like hours. Despite himself, Ryan bolted upright, heart hammering deafeningly in his ears. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm the panic rising up inside of him.

Shadows danced across the walls and Ryan swore they were leering out at him, reminding him of this place’s history. Supposedly, a demon had manifested within the confines of the old mill, attracted to it by the gruesome massacre in 1838. Shane, of course, didn’t hold any value in that particular part of the legend, but Ryan was more than a little spooked even before the storm had begun.

After a few minutes, he managed to get his breathing under control. He settled back down into his own sleeping bag, determined to stick it through without waking his friend. (How Shane could sleep through such a racket, he’ll never know.)

Then, however, the wind (or something else) made a low, eerie sound as it whistled through the gaps of the old windmill, lightning flashing so close that he was sure it had hit the structure’s blades, and Ryan couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shane,” he tremored quietly, before clearing his throat and trying again. “Shane, wake up!”

Shane didn’t respond. Shoving aside his embarrassment, Ryan reached a hand out in the dark until he could feel Shane’s cotton flannel bundle up as he clenched it with white knuckles. He shook his friend, gently at first but soon increasing in roughness as he grew more desperate when the thunder finally rolled through.

“Shane!” He hissed, volume rising towards the end as the room illuminated before throwing him back into darkness.

His best friend shifted underneath his deathlike grip. Ryan exhaled and let go of his shoulders.

“What?” Shane mumbled into his pillow as he turned to face Ryan on his side. His eyes were shut tight, almost like he was hoping Ryan would stop bothering him and he’d be able to go back into his slumber.

Knowing Shane for so many years led Ryan to believe that yes, he was hoping exactly that. _Too bad._

“I know you’re going to think I’m a coward or whatever –“ Shane blinked, looking at Ryan when his tired mind registered the panic in his voice, “but the storm is so close and I think it hit the windmill and I _knew_ it was a bad idea to come here but I wanted to prove that this place was haunted and-“

“Ry,” Shane interrupted, sitting up and shifting closer, “you’re spiralling.”

“Sorry,” Ryan murmured, now pressed against Shane’s chest. He was so _warm,_ and Ryan was freezing.

“Don’t apologise. Let’s just get some sleep, yeah?”

Ryan found himself nodding as Shane tugged his sleeping bag closer, lining it side-by-side with the other. He settled in, but didn’t close the sleeping bag like he usually would. Instead, he pulled Ryan against himself.

“I’ll keep you safe from the storm,” Shane promised as he shut his eyes again. Another thundering sound boomed, and he tightened his grip on his friend, hugging him close.

Ryan found he wasn’t at all scared in the security of Shane’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr: [shanemagej](http://shanemagej.tumblr.com)
> 
> Y'all should,,, leave a comment ;)


End file.
